


Beyond Two Souls

by Alex_Soul



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what to type here, It's one big fanfiction full of everyones favorite AUs, Set in a universe where kryptonians and their soulmates are reincarnated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Soul/pseuds/Alex_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many different kinds of love. Love that starts and ends the same day, it's fleeting, not meant to last. Love that lasts a week or a month, people refer to them as crushes, Affection for someone that lasts a short time. There are many different kinds of Love. But the most amazing kind, is the love that defies nature; that transcends space and time itself.</p><p>Soulmates. That's what this love is about. Two Souls, no matter how far apart they are, no matter where they were born, or where they end up; they were always destined to be. Soulmates don't always end up together, sometimes they're to far apart to ever come face to face. Even if they find someone to spend their life with, that isn't their soulmate; there's always that lingering feeling that there's something more, something greater out there waiting for them.</p><p>The rarest form of Soulmates, are the two Souls that fight against anything and everything to get to one another. They defy the very laws of nature to reach each other. A Love that can never be broken, that can never be stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Two Souls

For superheroes there are many things that they never expect to have in life. They live everyday wondering if the people they call friends and family will be a target for their enemies. If one day they'll wake up to find themselves all alone. If one day everything they fight to protect will suddenly vanish without explanation. 

And many superheroes, never expect to find love.

Kara Zor-El, a.k.a. Supergirl, was one of those heroes. Ever since she came to Earth, when she saw how different she was from humans. She never expected to find someone who she could live the rest of her life with. 

But she did. Every time. No matter how her life played out. She remembers her first life, when she asked her friend Winn what falling in love was like. He had said you'd know, because it'd be all, “Ka-Pow! Like all the air was suddenly pushed out of your lungs in a sense.”

When she first met James, she felt like all the air suddenly left her lungs, she thought she had found love. But he had Lucy, and Kara was alone. So when she asked her cousin about it, what it was like for him falling in love with Lois, he explained it was more of a swoosh. Kryptonians and humans are different. For humans it's ka-pow, love at first site. For kryptonians, it's more intellectual. 

All the lives Kara has lived, all the times she's fallen in love with her other half. Kal-El's way of explaining it was nothing compared to how it felt to actually fall in love. 

For Kara the Earths yellow Sun gave her her powers, it kept her from getting sick, it was the reason she was able to be Supergirl.

But for everything else, Cat Grant, was Kara’s yellow sun. She gave her a reason to live, to continue to fight, to smile every day, no matter how hard things got. 

They had their moments, where they fought, when they wondered why they were even together when they clashed as badly as they did. Then they'd go apart, give each other space, and it was like their heart was being torn to pieces. Just being apart from one another was unbearable. And so, in the end, they always came back to one another. Like to magnets, they're bound together, no matter how far apart they may be, they always come back to one another in the end. 

Thinking back, across all the times she and Cat had fallen in love, she had to admit that the first time was the most powerful of them all. The time they first laid eyes on each other, the first time they spoke to one another. It set events in motion. It was on that day that Kara, for the first time, truly felt alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in like 6-7 years. So don't yell at me to much.  
> Thank you to @tvheadcanonsandstuff on tumblr for being my Beta Reader. You rock.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at @soul-eater-alex
> 
> I'll try to add at least one chapter every week. Depends how things go!


End file.
